Royalty Vs Royalty - Zelda Vs Ganondorf
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Heya :) This is my second story. The elegant Princess Zelda is about to face off against her dark, pure evil kidnapper, King Ganondorf. It’s expected for Ganon to completely wipe the floor in this matchup, but Zelda has a few tricks up her sleeve that her opponent has no idea about...


Ganondorf, the mighty King of Evil and Darkness, feared by many across the globe, entered the stage through his dark purple portal with an evil grin on his face. The crowd screamed in excitement at his entrance. Despite his evil-doings, Ganon brought the hype. Any match he was present in had the tickets sold out within seconds. He was definitely the favorite going into his next match.

Shortly after, the clever, elegant and dashingly beautiful Princess Zelda gracefully teleported to the opposite side of the stage in her royal pink and white dress. She received an immensely warm welcome from the crowd as she greeted them all with a long wave and a charming smile on her face. She was admired by many for how cool and cute she was, leaving some of the boys in the audience immobilized by love. The noise she received even topped Ganondorf's, which annoyed him quite a bit. He wasn't used to this.

Zelda noticed that his snarky grin got wiped right off his face. "Oooh, you're not looking like your usual self today, Ganon." She mentioned as her wave to the crowd ended. "What happened to that confident, fearless smile that I'm used to seeing from you these days?" Zelda questioned, provoking him further. Ganon crossed his arms and grunted in response. She was clearly getting on his nerves. "Awww, Is it because the weak little princess got louder cheers than the ugly old man?" Zelda mocked Ganon in a condescending tone. His eyebrows narrowed as he growled even louder than before. Now he was angry. "Oooh, he's getting maaaaad!" The cute princess commented tauntingly. "It's funny how much of a baby this 'King' is! Does little baby Ganon need his bottle?" She continued to provoke him with her patronizing tone, noticing that her taunts were working.

Ganon was getting more and more aggravated at the smirking princess's remarks. "QUIET!" He shrieked so loudly that it echoed across the whole arena. "You're nothing more than an annoying little pest! You're the next victim on my list!" The King exclaimed in an angry tone. It made Zelda chuckle in amusement. "Hahaha! The little baby king is so quick to anger! Those sure are some concerning first words!" She continued to patronize him and the crowd were laughing with her at the enraged king.

Ganon's face turned fully red in a mix of humiliation and annoyance. She was in his head. Her smirk and taunting remarks made his blood boil more than ever. He let out another huge roar in frustration and got impatient with the announcer. He couldn't wait any longer to crush this annoying fly and be done with the fight in seconds.

Zelda saw his temperature rising higher and higher, but she wasn't gonna make it stop. She rested her finger on her chin into her thinking pose. "I wonder if little baby Ganon is _really_ as confident as he claims." She wondered out loud. "He isn't afraid of the innocent little Princess Zelda is he?" She continued sarcastically and the crowd started to laugh louder.

Ganon was infuriated. He was about to respond with some rather... extreme language in a rage, but the announcer luckily interrupted him and saved him some backlash. Her constant mocking was really getting to him and he couldn't wait to crush her to the ground. He knew it'd be an easy fight.

But little did he know that everything was going according to plan. He was being played flawlessly by Zelda who took advantage of the king's short temper.

"THREE,"

"TWO,"

"ONE,"

"GO!"

The match began with Ganon charging at Zelda in a blinding rage... but he wasn't exactly the fastest man in the world. Zelda beckoned him with a gesture with her right hand and put her left one on her hip, giggling at how helplessly slow he was. It angered him further, and he was about to let out all of his anger and frustration out on the irritating girl with a huge sword swing connecting right on top of her head. He thought there was no where for her to dodge and the crowd were worried for her. The swing was about to connect. He swung at full force and some of the audience closed their eyes shut.

...But his sword had swung straight to the ground and made a loud thump when colliding. "WHERE DID SHE GO?!?!" He exclaimed in frustration while hastily looking around.

"Over hereeeeeeee..." he heard a feminine voice from a fair distance behind him. He turned around to be met by the young girl taunting him with the hand gesture and grinning yet again from where _he_ started the match. She'd teleported all the way to the other side to avoid being hit. Ganon got even more furious and recklessly charged at her yet again. She teleported back over to the other side right as she was within his reach and continued to beckon him, tempting him to charge in and try again. "Come ooooooon~" she delivered an annoying message across the stage. Ganon was way too infuriated to think about mixing up his strategy.

The teleporting and beckoning continued and Ganon got more furious and out of breath with each time. He got angrier and angrier, yet slower and slower. He eventually let out another thundering scream. The Princess then teleported directly behind him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder to constantly poke the bear. It was pretty fun. She teleported to safety right as he was catching on to her patterns.

Zelda laughed condescendingly. "Hahahahaha! I was expecting a little more of a challenge from the Great King of Evil himself!" She could tell that her taunts were having a massive effect on him. Had he not been so infuriated, Ganon would've probably caught on to her predictable teleporting and sliced her in half. "Any _smart_ person would've caught on to my habits instantly, but I guess you're just _too slow!"_ She continued to aggravate him to keep his temperature rising as he slowly got his breath back.

Zelda was enjoying messing with her enemy like he was her little play toy, but she knew she couldn't _just_ win through mental damage. She decided to make a few physical moves while he was still out of breath.

Zelda perfomed her first attack: Din's Fire. A shiny red fireball glided through the air and exploded on the king on impact. He screamed in pain as Zelda quickly followed up with a painful slash from her Phantom Knight. The damage was racking up rapidly. She finished the combo with a devastating Lightning Kick in the air, creating a satisfying sound that pleased the audience's ears.

The crowd were in shock. Despite her warmer welcome, people weren't expecting Zelda to come out victorious this time around. While she was a master of magic and had gotten through some tough opponents, Ganon was an absolute beast. He teared through any opponent confidently and convincingly, dominating anyone who came his way. Who would've thought that Zelda of all people, the poor girl he's captured numerous times in the past, was looking like the one to break his streak?

Ganon was gravely wounded, he lay on the ground and slowly picked his head up with an even more irritated expression his face. This exasperating little girl was about to be his first defeat and there was no way he could let that happen. It would annoy him to no end.

Zelda sat just outside of his reach "How does it feel, Ganon?" Zelda asked after noticing his irritance. "How does it feel to be humiliated in front of hundreds?" She continued. "How does it feel knowing that your first defeat will be to the princess you kidnap time and time again?" She leaned in and moved her head closer to his, beginning to grin once again. "It makes you _maaaaaaaaaad,_ doesn't it?"

She was absolutely right. Ganon had completely lost it. He reached to grab her and strangle her to death in anger after her taunt, but she was just barely out of reach and his hand barely missed her skirt. The enraged beast struggled to get up, but the amused princess trapped him within a Triforce to prevent him from moving.

She'd won. Her mind was calm and amused whilst her opponent's was spiralling out of control filled with rage. Her taunts succeeded in getting to him and it showed in his reckless gameplan. She knew that Ganon's short temper was his most exploitable weakness, so she used it to her advantage, got under his skin and dominated the battle in swift fashion. She was clever.

"Any last words?" Zelda gave him a chance to let out all his anger, all his frustration, all the burning and sizzling rage inside of him. In other words, she knew he was gonna say something irrational out of pure anger to the live audience, banning him from any future fights. Another clever move by the girl. He was a terribly cruel person. She thought it would be funny if she could trick him into destroying his own career.

And that's exactly what happened.

"F*K YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!..."

The scream deafened the audience and it felt like it could be heard from hundreds of miles away. Zelda chuckled. "Sweet dreams~" The elegant princess taunted her foe once more before blasting him off with a final magical attack, waving goodbye to him as he flew away faster than a bolt of lightning.

The match ended with Zelda receiving a tremendous amount of cheering from the crowd. She fully embraced it with a charming smile across her face. It was the most fun she'd had in a battle yet.


End file.
